


Running in your  veins

by snarled_musings



Series: Songfic 'verse [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Revelations, Surprises, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being hunted changes perspectives. Reese and Finch learn new things about each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by "Running in your veins" by Renegade Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in your  veins

_We're on the run tonight, We never face the dark down and lonely_

_We never lose control 'cause we're keeping our distance so close_

_in other words you better give your friends all you can_

_if it makes you sweat you gotta ask yourself am I good or bad_

 

Reese grabbed Finch's elbow, dragging him down an alley.

 

"Come on, now is not a good time to dawdle." He could hear footsteps closing in on them and his heart beat faster. Finch was panting next to him, doing his best to keep up. For a second Reese considered a fireman's carry, but decided Finch would find it too undignified. He sped up slightly, pushing Finch harder. Not that it mattered, they still wouldn't get to his bike without their assailants catching up with them. Time for plan B, which would have to be made up on the fly. He looked around him and reviewed their options. Finch was panting harshly beside him, face covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

"You should go ahead, Mr. Reese. I won't be able to keep up." Finch's voice was a breathless gasp. Reese couldn't help it; a smirk escaped him.

 

"I've told you you need to work out, Finch. Hang in there, we just need to go one more block." The sound of raised voices drifted behind them, coming closer. Reese drew his gun with practiced ease, comforted by the cold metal in his hand. Not that he was worried; he could easily take those thugs out. But he preferred to hand them over to Carter or Fusco, after all he'd managed to keep a reasonably low profile lately. It was more than a week since he'd made the papers. "Just hang in there, I think I know how to shake them."

 

"Can't you just shoot them?" Finch could barely get the words out. Reese grinned slightly and shot Finch a sidelong glance. The older man's face was covered in a sheen of sweat, flushed and tense. His eyes were wide, straining to see through the gloom of the dimly lit street. Reese could hear their pursuers closing in and he decided to not give a damn about Finch's pride.

 

"Sorry 'bout this, Finch." Unceremoniously he scooped his employer up and took off at a flat run. Finch couldn't even voice a protest, too out of breath. "I've promised Carter to avoid shooting people, even if they are bad guys." Adrenaline pumped through him, making his blood sing, and he couldn't help the fierce grin that grew on his face. "If I put you down before I say we're there, just duck and stay clear." His voice rasped, breath coming in gasps. He put on another burst of speed, rounding a corner, then another. Finally he put Finch down. "I think we're okay now. I just need to catch my breath."  He bent over slightly, drawing deep slow breaths. His heart began to slow and he rose, rolling his shoulders as he wiped the sweat from his face. Finch did the same, looking around in confusion.

 

"Mr. Reese, there's no getaway vehicle here."

 

"I know; the bike's parked one block over. But I figured we might take a more comfortable route there, one with considerably less people hunting us. Just let me do all the talking and trust me." Glancing to make sure Finch was with him he stepped up to a door, adorned with just a small sign, and gave a sharp rap. When the door opened he took Finch's elbow again and led him inside. The guy inside raised a questioning eyebrow. Reese smiled.

 

"Is Katie here?"

 

* * *

 

Finch tried not to stare at Reese. His asset was completely relaxed, face set in an open and friendly smile. Nothing in his demeanor hinted that he'd just run almost two blocks with Finch in his arms while being followed by Russian mobsters who wanted to kill them. Then his eyes did widen slightly as a stunning woman showed up. Her face was angular, a reddish mane of hair framing large green eyes and full lips. She might be in her mid-thirties, but she was in excellent shape. It wasn't hard to tell, considering all she wore were leather hot pants and a bikini top. Finch averted his eyes quickly. After all he was just a man; it was hard not to stare. She glanced at him, then grinned at Reese.

 

”Nice catch, Noah.” Finch struggled to keep his face passive, to show no surprise. ”Is this your newest one?” Reese grinned and shook his head.

 

”Nah, I've sworn off men for a while now. I'm a ladies' man at the moment.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and the woman laughed.

 

”So this is a boys' night out then? Want a private show?”

 

Reese laughed lightly. ”Sorry, that's not Harry's cup of tea. I just thought to call in a slight favor.”

 

”Well, I do owe you. What can I do?”

 

”Nothing big. We just need to use the back exit. See, me and Harry were just having dinner when his new boyfriend showed up. He's the jealous type, didn't trust that we're just friends. I wasn't in the mood to be beaten up, so I brought Harry and gave him the slip. Just thought we might ease our way a bit further in losing him.” He was radiating innocence and sincerity as he placed a hand on Finch's shoulder, a casual and friendly gesture. Finch kept his eyes averted, feeling his face heat up. Katie looked him over and sighed.

 

”Yeah, it figures. The cute ones are usually gay.” Finch didn't think he could feel more mortified and at a complete loss. Reese laughed again.

 

”Thanks a lot! Then I know where I'm standing on your list.”

 

Katie grinned as she gestured for them to follow her. ”You're not cute, Noah. I don't like when my men draw more stares than I do, and you're in that category. Doesn't mean I can't ogle you.” She patted Reese's ass casually and Finch nearly swallowed his tongue. Reese had killed people for less invasive touches than that. Now he just gave a pleased grin and kissed Katie on the cheek.

 

”You do know how to make a guy feel better, I'll give you that. Thanks babe, we're even now.”

 

”No, we're not. Letting you use the back entrance of the club is nothing compared to saving me.” She looked suddenly serious. Finch barely noticed their surroundings, so intent was he on the exchange in front of him. He was aware of lurid lights, loud music and nearly naked bodies on stage. ”Come on, I'm up in five. You're welcome to stay and watch if you want.”

 

Reese shook his head. ”Sorry babe, can't watch you when I know I can't have you.” He gave her another kiss on the cheek before taking Finch's arm again, leading him outside. He ducked them into a doorway to look and listen carefully. Finally he gave Finch his customary smirk. ”Looks like we're in the clear. The bike's just the next block. Are you coming?”

 

 

* * *

 

_After all we have done it's still running in your veins_

_when the night turns to day you're still living without fear_

_you feel a hunger for this life all through the night_

_It's still running in your veins_

 

Reese walked with his hands in his coat pockets, surreptitiously keeping tabs on their surroundings. There seemed to be no imminent threat, it seemed his move had been successful to shake the Russians. He kept a mental countdown in his head, betting on how long Finch could be quiet. He'd gotten to three when the silence was broken.

 

”You told her I was gay.” The voice was flat. Reese grinned, careful to keep his face averted.

 

”I had to make up a cover story. Katie knows me too well to believe I'd be attracted to the kind of guy who'd make a scene.” He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun in one night.

 

”So she knows you too well, _Noah_?” Reese conceded the point with a nod.

 

”Okay, she knows my cover too well, anyway.”

 

Finch frowned up at him slightly as he hurried along. ”How does she know you?”

 

”I was following a number one night and stumbled upon her. She was attacked by a couple of idiots, trying to rape her. I played clumsy hero to her damsel in distress and scared them off. And no, I didn't lose the number, Finch.”

 

”I never worried about that, Mr. Reese. But why would she assume I was your date for the night? Why did you say you've sworn off men for a while?”

 

Reese shrugged. ”That wasn't a lie, technically. It's been years since I swore off men, with an occasional exception.” He could practically hear the gears spinning in Finch's head.

 

”I- I had no idea-” Finch's voice died out. Reese didn't bother to hide his crooked grin.

 

”What? I don't believe in limiting the playing field, is that such a shock?”

 

Finch pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Reese almost felt sorry for him; it was rare to see the older man so out of his depth. ”I never imagined- you don't seem- ” This time Reese actually laughed.

 

”Don't tell me you're a homophobe, Finch.”

 

”Absolutely not. I just had no idea you're bisexual. I mean, there are no signs.”

 

”It's not like there's a stereotypical bisexual male or female, Finch. There are no neon signs pointing out sexual identity, and it's not like we're discussing sex or our choice in partners on a regular basis.”

 

Finch actually looked chastised. ”I apologize, Mr. Reese. You're absolutely right. It's not important anyway. But for how long have you built this alias?”

 

Reese tensed for a second, hand going to his gun. He cocked his head before deciding they weren't in immediate danger. They were almost at the bike, anyway. “I've got a number of aliases that I've created. Most of them are plain Johns, but I've got a couple of others too.”

 

“I do hope you are aware that your comment might be misconstrued.”

 

“Yeah, pun was intended. Anyway, it's useful to have a couple of... less intimidating aliases. That's where sexual identity comes in. One of them is a transvestite.”

 

Finch's jaw dropped. “You're joking.”

 

“Actually I am. About that at least. But it is good to keep my acting skills fresh, so I don't slip up at the wrong moment.” Finch scrutinized him, making him feel uncomfortable. He fought the urge to squirm.

 

“This is a game to you, Mr. Reese.”

 

Reese shook his head vehemently. “It's not a game, Finch. My life, _our lives_ , depend on me not slipping up.” Finch's lips twitched slightly, his version of a smile. The look he gave Reese was one of affectionate amusement.

 

“I believe you misunderstand me. What I meant to say was: you enjoy this. I haven't seen it before, the delight you find in changing your persona, adapting, changing. You love the thrill of this, what we do.” Reese stood silent, speechless, as the first shot rang in the silence. Instinctively he pushed Finch down as he pivoted to face the threat.

 

_If you wanna live your life it doesn't mean that you have to stay strong_

_there's always someone there to help you stand up straight and face it_

_if a stranger comes to you and tries to push you down he fails_

_together in the darkness you can feel the power in your hands_

 

Two of the Russians were closing in on them, fast. Reese cursed himself for being overconfident and not speeding up their escape. Thankfully the men couldn't aim worth shit while running, but he knew how Finch felt about shoot-outs. Making a mental apology to Carter he shot one of the men in the knee. He collapsed, folded like a bad hand at cards, writhing on the ground. The other man was faster, having almost reached them. Reese kept his gun ready as he rushed him. He'd really rather not kill anyone tonight, but if it came to them or the mobster there was no question. He barreled into the other guy, tackling him to the ground. He could hear Finch cry out his name in the background, but the rush of adrenaline pushed it aside. Instead he rolled and got to his feet smoothly. The other man was up on his knees, struggling with his gun. Without hesitation Reese delivered a vicious front kick to his ribs, following it up with a flurry of punches. His opponent was tougher than he'd expected and retaliated with an uppercut to Reese's cheek. He ground his teeth against the pain and head-butted the guy in the nose. That ended the fight swiftly. He rose to his full height, only to hear the familiar sound of a gun cocking. He spun around, hand going to his own gun, certain it was already too late.

 

_After all we have done it's still running in your veins_

_when the night turns to day you're still living without fear_

_you feel a hunger for this life all through the night_

_It's still running in your veins_

 

_* * *_

 

Finch fell to his knees heavily, the fall jolting his hip. He watched Reese calmly aim his gun and take out the first of their opponents before rushing the other. His hand went to his coat pocket, where a Smith&Wesson Bodyguard was concealed and he drew the gun, just in case. He _really_ didn't like guns, but considering that he'd begun to accompany Mr. Reese on his ventures on occasion he'd begun to see the necessity of being armed. He watched as Reese exploded into motion, delivering kicks and punches with swift accuracy. Watching him was like watching a pouncing tiger, beautiful but deadly. Finch certainly appreciated having the operative on his side. Then his attention was drawn to the other thug, who was reaching for his gun. Reese had almost dispatched his other opponent; it was clear he believed the other man down for the count already. The mobster had practically reached his gun. Without hesitation Finch racked the slide and took careful aim. The sound had Reese on his feet and reaching for his gun in an instant.

 

“I would not do that if I were you,” he told the mobster conversationally. “I'm quite good with this thing, my associate's an excellent marksman. Chances are you'll be dead before you've gotten a good grip on your weapon. How about this? We leave quietly and give you a chance to call in help and reinforcement. You can tell your boss that Mr. Lawson's out of his reach. Try to blackmail him again, or touch his family in any way, and we will find all of you and take you out. Do you doubt me?” His voice was flat, crisp, emotionless. The hand holding the gun was as steady as his voice. It was a tone that brooked no argument. The man on the ground was smart enough to know an ultimatum when he heard it; he shook his head vigorously. “Excellent choice. Now you keep your hands away from that gun, so my associate can put it at a safe distance. That being as far away from your person as possible.”

 

Reese didn't need any further instructions. Careful to keep out of Finch's line of sight the operative walked over and kicked the gun away from the thug. His own gun was still trained on the man, as was Finch's, when he bent down to retrieve it.

 

“I'm all set.” The fierce grin was back on Reese's face, blue eyes narrowed. One cheek was an angry red that Finch knew would soon turn to purple. He couldn't help answering the grin. Damn it if he didn't feel _alive_. There might be something to this thrill-chasing Mr. Reese was so fond of, after all.

 

_Put the fire on waiting for the heat_

_you feel untouchable pointing at the stars_

_its all there is for now when tomorrow shows its face_

_you'll be seeking your reality_

_life is what the future brings_

 

Cautiously Finch began backing away, flanked by Reese. They rounded a corner. Finch looked at his asset. “Any chance he'll come running after us?”

 

Reese shook his head, grin still in place. “Not with a blasted knee. Also, there was that speech of yours. I must say it was pretty damn intimidating.” Finch colored slightly and shot the other man a pleased glance.

 

“Was it really?” Reese's grin turned into a genuine smile.

 

“That level tone of voice. That's Threatening 101: few things are scarier than a steady, soft-spoken threat.”

 

“A craft you've honed to perfection, Mr. Reese.” His friend's huff of laughter drew a smile from him in return. He sped up slightly. “Although it might be prudent to hurry up and reach your motorcycle. It would be a shame for the night to spring any more nasty surprises on us; I'd prefer we could get back to safety.” Reese nodded his assent and took the lead. They soon caught sight of the motorcycle and with no threat in sight Finch deemed it safe to put the gun away. He put on the motorcycle helmet John handed him and was pleased to find it was equipped with an intercom. Reese revved the engine, waiting until Finch was plastered firmly against his back before taking off. Finch felt a thrill squirm through him as the city whistled past them. There was something to this motorcycle thing as well.

 

“Harold?” Reese's soft voice was clear over the com. “When did you start to carry?”

 

Finch smiled slightly at the tone. It was clear he had surprised the operative. “When I started to venture out with you. Soon the prudence of being armed was clear.”

 

“Do you know how to use it?”

 

“Mr. Reese,” his voice was filled with disapproval. “When have I ever taken on a venture without knowing what I do? I've spent quite a few hours at a gun range with our friend detective Fusco. I may not be able to take someone's knee caps out at a hundred yards, but I can hold my own.”

 

“What? You asked Fusco to teach you how to shoot a gun? I'm wounded, Finch.” The tone of his voice indicated he might be for real. Finch smiled slightly and tightened his arms around Reese's middle, a sort of awkward hug by way of apology.

 

“I like being able to surprise you on occasion. I wouldn't want our friendship to grow dull.” Reese's laugh made his smile broaden slightly.

 

“That will never happen. You're constantly full of surprises. Next thing I know you'll ask to drive the bike.”

 

“Now that you mention it...” They rode the rest of the way in a companionable silence. Finch awkwardly clambered off the motorcycle, Reese did the same a lot more smoothly. He followed Finch up to the library; Finch didn't mind. He'd stopped a long time ago to think of the space as his, it was theirs now.

 

“What you said about me liking this life? You're right. I love doing something good, something to help people. But yes, I also love that I can still get all the cloak-and-dagger, clandestine stuff. It was what I was best at with the CIA.” Finch looked at Reese, the way he held himself. He was tense, waiting for Finch to say something disapproving. Finch let the silence stretch as he went to fetch an ice pack for Reese's bruised cheek. When he returned his asset was sitting down, still tense. Finch placed one hand on his shoulder as he gently placed the pack against his face. Reese hissed a breath between his teeth at the cold; the shoulder under his hand relaxed minutely. “This is what I'm wired to do, almost conditioned for. I don't think I could do anything else. Is that wrong, that I find a thrill, a pleasure, in what we're doing?” The tone was almost pleading. Finch readjusted the ice pack and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

“Nothing wrong with a man taking pleasure and pride in his work, John. You're a good person doing good things after making bad choices. Besides, even I have to admit I found the thrill of the hunt enjoyable tonight. The next time I'll drive the motorcycle.”

 

“Do you know how to do that?” Relief was evident in his voice, relief that Finch hadn't judged him and found him wanting.

 

“Of course I do. What do you say we take a trip to the gun range tomorrow? I'm sure you can give me some pointers Detective Fusco has missed.” Reese's eyes lit up.

 

“Sure, I'd love to. I'll have you able to shoot someone in the knee caps in no time.” Finch gave a teasing smirk.

 

“Who knows? Maybe we'll even find some gun-toting stud for you to bring home. After all, it's been a while since your last boyfriend.” Reese's jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Finch couldn't contain his laughter.

 

_After all we have done it's still running in your veins_

_when the night turns to day you're still living without fear_

_you feel a hunger for this life all through the night_

_It's still running in your veins_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
